vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Marie-Rose De Putter
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Marie-Rose_De_Putter" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Marie-Rose De Putter is een hoofdpersonage dat van 30 december 1991 tot en met maart 1998, van 30 mei 2005 tot en met 8 september 2015 en van 11 oktober 2018 tot en met 1 februari 2019 vertolkt wordt door Martine Jonckheere. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Marie-Rose is bij de start van de serie getrouwd met de rijke Guido Van den Bossche. Samen met hem heeft ze twee kinderen: Peter Van den Bossche en Veronique Van den Bossche. Naar de buitenwereld toe leek alles goed te gaan in de relatie van Guido en Marie-Rose, maar dat was slechts schijn. Marie-Rose kan het namelijk niet laten om constant vreemd te gaan. Zo begint ze slippertjes met zowel tennisleraar Nick Vandecasteele, modegigant Gerard Van de Caveye als advocaat Jean-Michel Le Croix. Wanneer Guido dit te weten komt, gooit hij haar buiten en zet de scheiding in. Nadien geeft Marie-Rose haar relatie met Jean-Michel een kans. Deze komt tot een einde nadat hij wordt vermoord door Didier De Kunst. Na het overlijden van Jean-Michel ontmoet Marie-Rose de rijke zakenman Hugo Beckers. De twee gaan uit elkaar omdat hij haar bedroog. Na het bedrog van Hugo probeert Marie-Rose haar ex-man Guido terug te verleiden, maar dit plannetje mislukt. Jaren later komen Marie-Rose en Hugo elkaar weer tegen en geven ze hun relatie nog een kans. De twee storten echter neer tijdens een helikoptercrash. De familie Van den Bossche denkt jarenlang dat zowel Marie-Rose als Hugo overleden zijn. Wanneer Marie-Rose jaren later plots terugkeert, heeft ze een relatie met Christophe Mouret. Christophe is de man die haar gered heeft uit de zee na de helikoptercrash. Hij gaf Marie-Rose een nieuwe naam omdat ze leed aan geheugenverlies: Cathérine De La Mer. Uiteindelijk keert Marie-Rose terug naar België en krijgt ze haar geheugen terug. Haar relatie met Christophe komt na een tijdje tot een einde. Wat later heeft Marie-Rose korte relaties met zowel Raf Broos als Nick Vandecasteele. Nadien heeft ze maandenlang een langeafstandsrelatie met Joe Bonduono gehad. Deze komt tot een einde nadat hij wordt vermoord door Xavier Latour. Na al haar mislukte relaties heeft Marie-Rose het moeilijk om nog een man toe te laten in haar leven. Het duurt ook een tijdje voordat ze zakenman Mathias Moelaert toelaat in haar leven. Na een relatie van meer dan drie jaar stappen Marie-Rose en Mathias op 1 februari 2013 in het huwelijksbootje. Aan hun huwelijk komt een einde wanneer Mathias haar enkele jaren later bedriegt met Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme. Marie-Rose vraagt de scheiding aan en verhuist naar Frankrijk. Wat later gaan Veronique, Peter, Anna Dierckx en Albert Thielens op bezoek bij Marie-Rose in Frankrijk. Marie-Rose heeft haar kinderen ingelicht over het feit dat ze opnieuw het liefdesgeluk gevonden heeft. In november 2018 zijn Marie-Rose en haar vriend Alain als goede vrienden uit elkaar gegaan. Doordat dit afgehandeld was in Frankrijk, kon Marie-Rose eindelijk terugkeren naar haar familie in België. 'Beroepsleven' Marie-Rose was jarenlang een hautaine huisvrouw die zich vooral bezig hield met paardrijden en tennis spelen. Tijdens het 2de seizoen vertelt ze dat ze haar studies heeft opgegeven om met Guido Van den Bossche te trouwen en dat ze juridisch adviseur wou worden. Tijdens datzelfde seizoen is Marie-Rose een tijdje CEO ad interim van VDB Electronics tijdens de afwezigheid van Guido. Nadien start ze met haar dochter Veronique Van den Bossche en zakenpartner Gerard Van de Caveye haar eigen modehuis genaamd Maison Marie-Rose. Wanneer Gerard zich terugtrok, besliste Giancarlo Parducci te investeren in de zaak, met als gevolg dat Marie-Rose ontslagen werd. Nadien begon Marie-Rose met Hugo Beckers modellenbureau Illusions. Dit bedrijfje hield op met bestaan door hun relatiebreuk. Marie-Rose verhuisde uiteindelijk naar het buitenland om er een nieuw leven te starten. Na haar zogezegde overlijden woonde Marie-Rose jarenlang in Gran Canaria, waar ze haar dagen vulde als kunstschilder. Wanneer Marie-Rose in 2005 voorgoed terugkeert naar België, heropent ze Maison Marie-Rose met de hulp van Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme. Er ontstaat een concurrentiestrijd tussen Maison Marie-Rose en Linea Veronica, het modebedrijf van Veronique. Uiteindelijk komt het tot een fusie tussen de twee en wordt MVM geboren. Nadien besluit Marie-Rose om zich terug te trekken uit het bedrijf, omdat ze van haar pensioen wilt genieten. Toch stapt ze terug in het zakenleven wanneer de VDB Holding wordt opgericht. Marie-Rose wordt de 'meter' van de KomEet. In het voorjaar van 2012 vangt ze de afwezigheid van June Van Damme op en wordt ze tijdelijk hoofd van VDB Fashion. Een jaartje later wordt de KomEet gesloten en stapt Marie-Rose definitief uit de holding. Eind juni 2013 gaat Marie-Rose Veronique en Pieter-Jan helpen in de Foodbar wanneer Liesbeth Pauwels haar zoon van de luchthaven moet gaan afhalen. Enkele jaren later helpt Marie-Rose geregeld haar dochter bij modebedrijf Vero Bello. Wanneer Veronique merkt dat ze haar moeder eigenlijk goed kan gebruiken, biedt ze haar een vaste job aan als productmanager. Door conflicten tussen Marie-Rose en June Van Damme en de familievete tussen haar, Veronique en Peter Van den Bossche, geeft ze na een tijd haar ontslag. 'Trivia' *Marie-Rose verjaart op 27 mei. Anno 2019 wordt ze 68 jaar oud. *Actrice Martine Jonckheere verliet de serie in 1997 omdat ze ook nog andere tv-rollen wilde spelen. Niet veel later kreeg ze een hoofdrol in de sitcom 'Verschoten en Zoon'. Toen Martine in 2005 terugkeerde naar Familie, werd haar rol in 'Verschoten en Zoon' afgebouwd. *Marie-Rose gebruikt in de reeks vaak Franse woorden, vooral tijdens de eerste seizoenen. Wanneer ze in Gran Canaria terecht komt als Cathérine De La Mer, spreekt ze ook vloeiend Frans. Hierdoor kunnen we afleiden dat Marie-Rose afkomstig is uit een tweetalige familie. Al is er weinig bekend over haar ouders. *Aanvankelijk was Marie-Rose een hautaine vrouw die zich beter voelde dan de rest van de familie. Wanneer Marie-Rose tijdens het 15de seizoen terugkeert uit Gran Canaria, is ze volledig van karakter veranderd. Ze is een zorgzame vrouw geworden die alles voor haar familie over heeft. Marie-Rose werd zelfs door Anna Dierckx aangeduid als de nieuwe 'Mater Familias'. Na haar vertrek in 2015 werd de fakkel doorgegeven aan Linda Desmet. Met Linda's vertrek in 2017 en Marie-Rose's terugkeer in 2018 is het mogelijk dat ze opnieuw Mater Familias wordt. *In 2014, tijdens seizoen 24, werd actrice Martine Jonckheere ontslagen. Volgens de makers kwam dit omdat ze geen verhaallijnen meer konden vinden voor het personage Marie-Rose. Het personage verdween uiteindelijk maar pas een jaar later uit de soap. Martine Jonckheere's laatste draaidag was op 18 juni 2015. Na de opnames had ze een ander kapsel. Dat kapsel wou ze al lang, maar in haar contract bij Familie stond dat ze haar toenmalig kapsel moest behouden. 'Quotes' 'Generiek' Intro1 versie1 foto02.png Intro1 versie3 foto01.png Intro1 versie4 foto01.png Intro1 versie6 foto01.png Intro3 versie7 foto03.png 4_Marie-Rose.jpg 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-08-20-12h54m47s88.png G4-4.JPG G6.1-17.png G6.1-18.png 'Galerij' familie1.jpg familiemartineerik.jpg Afl3123-christophe_marierose.jpg Afl3126-christophe_marierose.jpg marierose2005.jpg marierose_s16_1.jpg marierose_s16_2.jpg marierose_s16_3.jpg Portret2007 MarieRose 1.jpg marierose_s17_1.jpg marierose_s17_2.jpg marierose_s18_1.jpg marierose_s18_2.jpg marierose_s18_3.jpg marierosemathias_s18_1.jpg marierosemathias_s18_2.jpg familiemartine4.jpg familie3881.jpg marierose_s19_1.jpg marierose_s19_2.jpg marierose_s19_3.jpg MarieRose5000.jpg familie_marie_rose_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_marie_rose_2013_portret_01.jpg familie_marie_rose_mathias_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_marie_rose_mathias_2013_portret_01.jpg S24-marierose.jpg S24-marierose2.png S24-MathiasMarierose.jpg Portret_Marie-Rose_2018.png S28_Marie-Rose-fotoshoot-001.jpg S28_Marie-Rose-fotoshoot-002.jpg S28_Marie-Rose-fotoshoot-003.jpg S28_Marie-Rose-fotoshoot-004.jpg Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie De Putter Category:Marie-Rose De Putter